Abstract We will develop a fluorescence image guided surgery (FIGS) system that delivers optimum, background-free performance without the need to turn off or lower room lighting. Fluorescence image-guided surgery (FIGS) is a rapidly evolving field with broad clinical applications, including more efficacious removal of tumors in real-time; however, ambient room lighting contaminates the fluorescence signal emitted from the patient during the surgical procedure. We are applying a new method called transient lighting that utilizes high-power - low duty cycle switched white LEDs for room and surgical field illumination allowing for timed fluorescence capture that is not affected by the room lights. As part of this project OnLume, Inc. will design and test a prototype system for surgical applications.